Kazooie's Solo
by Subzero the Ice Leopard
Summary: I scrapped "My Lullaby" because it sucked. But don't worry! I added a better fic, instead. Here goes.. *ahem*. Gruntilda, still bent on destroying the fuzzy and feathered duo, uses a rare spell, and takes over Chilly Willy's body! What is Chilli Billi to


Kazooie's Solo, part one  
  
By: Subbie! ^-^  
  
===  
  
What started out as a little idea in a message board became a fic! Yay!  
  
..anyway.. I scrapped "My Lullaby" because it SUCKS. Yep. Each chapter,   
  
I state who's POV the part is in. If it's 3rd person, then it is neither  
  
Banjo or Kazooie.  
  
===  
  
~THIRD PERSON~  
  
Nestled cozily under the stars, on the Isle O' Hags, two best friends  
  
sat, watching the sky. One of them, a honeybear in bright yellow shorts,  
  
a crocodile-tooth necklace, and a deep blue backpack, yawned. A red-  
  
crested Breegull emerged from the backpack, her shining green eyes  
  
peering down upon her buddy. "Hey, Banjo?" Half-asleep, the honeybear  
  
craned his head back to glance back toward the Breegull. "What is it,  
  
Kazooie?" The bird rested her feathery forehead against Banjo's big,  
  
squishy nose, sleepy herself. "How long do you figure we'll be livin'  
  
out here in the wilderness?" Banjo blinked, thinking that over a bit.  
  
"I dunno. We might have to move someplace else." Kazooie glanced up,  
  
spotting a small, green gremlin hobbling their way. "There's another  
  
one. Want me to get the walking booger?" Banjo nodded, and Kazooie   
  
slid out of the backpack.   
  
  
She took a few steps, and stuck her tongue out at the gremlin. "You've  
  
got a face only a pile of dog crap could love!" This obviously   
  
infuriated the little monster, as he sped up his pace, swinging a   
  
pudgy fist at the Breegull. *KLONK* The fist had connected with the side  
  
of her head, knocking her senseless. Banjo sighed a bit to himself,   
  
and got up, despite how tired he was. Taking a running start, he headed  
  
toward the gremlin. Before it could react, Banjo booted it full in the  
  
gut, sending it skyward. "How many times have I told you to stop   
  
taunting the baddies?" Kazooie swayed a bit, rubbing her sore head.  
  
Feeling sorry for his feathered friend, Banjo took off his backpack,  
  
after scooping up Kazooie. "You should get some sleep." He placed her  
  
in the backpack, after which he put it back on. "I can't stand it here,  
  
anymore. ..but where else is there to go?" Kazooie asked, recovering  
  
her senses. "That's what we'll figure out in the morning," Banjo said,  
  
lying onto his side, body telling him it's sleepy time. "That should  
  
be interesting. Goodnight, fuzzhead." Banjo closed his eyes, not taking  
  
any heed to what name he was called, too tired. "Goodnight, Kazooie."  
  
  
===  
  
  
"Ouch... my aching me." Having fallen from the Cauldron Keep after the  
  
kick around, Gruntilda Winkybunion's head came to. She was missing her  
  
right eye, most likely still up on the tower. "I'll get that bear and  
  
that nasty chicken!" She bounced along a while to think of what to do.  
  
"Must think of an awesome plan. Something cunning.. or my last name  
  
isn't Winkybunion! ..and it is!" She calculated a little. Just recently,  
  
they've mastered the technique of seperation. Without one, the other  
  
wouldn't last long.. BINGO! "That's IT!" Grunty's head bounced with  
  
glee. "I need to take one of them... but which one?" All the thinking  
  
worked up an appetite for her, as she bounced into a McJiggy's. Dunno  
  
how a head could eat without a stomach, but... for the sake of this   
  
story. She took a look around the place. ...PERFECT! At the farthest  
  
table, sat the dragon brothers from Hailfire Peaks, Chilli Billi and  
  
Chilly Willy. "Ahh... these fries are delicious!" Chilli nodded. "Yez.  
  
Theze burgerz are, too." With a snicker, Grunty bounced under the table.  
  
Willy felt something bump his leg. He raised a brow at his fiery brother,  
  
who was busy sipping a cola. "..was that you?" Billi looked up from his  
  
drink. "Huh?" "Don't play dumb!" Willy snarled. "You touched my leg!"  
  
Billi snickered. "I don't zwing that way, Will. Muzt've been your   
  
imagination." The ugly head leapt onto the table, staring toward Chilly  
  
Willy. "YOU'RE MINE!" The dragons stared, mystified, as the head began  
  
to chant a strange language. Willy began to glow, along with Gruntilda.  
  
"What're you doing to 'im?!" Billi sucked in a deep breath to unleash  
  
a sea of fire onto the little head, but at a bad time. With a maniacal  
  
laugh, Grunty Winkybunion's head leapt into Chilly Willy's body. Willy,  
  
now unable to control his body, emitted a pained roar as his body grew  
  
to fit his large head. His eyes shone to a bright green, emotionless.  
  
Cold. With a leap, and a flap of massive wings, the dragon burst out the   
  
ceiling, heading away. "WILLY!" Chilli bellowed, watching in horror as  
  
his poor brother flew southward, enslaved by the scum of the Isle O   
  
Hags...  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
(It was tough, choosing either Chilly Willy or Chilli Billi. I chose  
  
Willy, since I love ice dragons, and.. yeah. I hope you liked this one.  
  
The next one will be much better, I promise!) 


End file.
